Carta de Dragon
by Pastl-Rose
Summary: La unica misión es enviar una carta a su héroe.


**1988**

-Tinta, una gran pluma de colores y chucherías para aves ¿Qué me falta?

Vacío en el suelo su pequeño cofre y conto cada cosa organizándolo de nuevo

-Padre toma la pluma y la unta en la tinta - mientras hablaba se movía imitando a su padre, aunque aun era muy torpe y solo logro golpear su rostro con la larga y suave pluma. Si el gato de su madre pudiera hablar de seguro le diría sobre lo indigno que era eso para un Malfoy - luego toma el pergamino y … ¡Pergamino!

Calíope, el esponjoso y nada masculino gato de su madre, tenia el cabello erizado por el susto que le dio el pequeño Malfoy aunque a el poco le importo. Se levanto de golpe tirando el cofre al suelo de nuevo y sin tomarle importancia lo empujo todo bajo su cama en un revoltijo desordenado.

Su padre tenia pergaminos, el debe enviar muchas cartas al dia no por nada era un gran hombre de negocios. No le importaría si tomaba uno o dos

-¿verdad?

Olvidando el terror que le causaba causar la ira de su padre caminaba lentamente, imitando el paso silencioso de Calíope junto a el. No que le gustara acompañar al torpe hijo de su ama en sus aventuras, claro que no, el solo quería ver cuando lo descubrieran. Al fin de cuentas, gato se nace.

-Motas vigila la puerta, si padre viene maúlla- El tono serio en su voz infantil logro que el gato, aun reticente, se acostada sobre su panza junto a la pesada puerta. Vigilaría solo para maullar en el ultimo instante.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, en un futuro pensaría que solo era por precaución aunque en ese instante sabia que la puerta era demasiado pesada para sus pequeños brazos. Entro mirando de un lado a otro y al no ver obstáculo alguno se subió sobre la gran silla de su padre. Sus piernas aun colgaban en el borde y el pergamino estaba aun mas lejos, debía subir aun mas pero no quería que su padre se enojara de mas.

Solo podia pensar en la carta, se la enviaría a una persona muy valiente y el … debía ser valiente. Por el. Olvidando la mugre en la suela de sus zapatos y como esta arruinaría la silla favorita de su padre se puso de pie sobre esta y tumbando un frasco de tinta en el proceso, se estiro para tomar cuantas hojas de pergamino pudo con sus pequeñas manos. Habia hecho ruido y mucho. No podia pensarlo un minuto mas asi que bajo de la silla de un salto y corrió dejando un rastro de pasos de negra tinta sobre la alfombra y una estela de pergaminos regados.

-Nos salvamos por poco Motas… ¿Motas? - El gato, en un rincón, lamia sus patas llenas de negra tinta. - perdón, prometo que te daré un baño… - El gato solo lo miro ufano y de un salto se fue por la ventana indignado. Luego le compraría un regalo en Diagon, si es que volvía a salir luego del castigo que le dieran sus padres.

-¿Qué debería escribir? - recogiendo el desorden bajo su cama lo acomodo de nuevo frente a el en el suelo pero ahora con una pequeña montaña de pergaminos justo en el medio. Se acostó boca abajo en el suelo, moviendo sus piernas en el aire y mordiendo la punta de la suave pluma. Mientras intentaba pensar en la carta perfecta para la mejor persona en el mundo empezo a dibujar en un garabato tras otro la historia que su madre le contaba antes de dormir. El malvado Lord tenia un par de grandes colmillos y una larga cola, como en sus pesadillas. Harry era un gran bebe, volaba de un lado a otro del pergamino golpeando con su juguete al Malvado hasta que lo hizo irse, justo como su madre decía… o casi. Lamento no haber tomado un moco de la tinta mágica de su madre, la de su padre no se movía sobre el pergamino asi que sus garabatos estaban fijos sobre el papel, aunque aun eran dignos de un Malfoy o eso queria creer.

Estaba listo, ya sabia que debía decirle al gran héroe. Como borrador, escribió sobre el pergamino un gran "gracias" seguido de un "eres fantástico" , con toda su educación y solo sabia un par de palabras amables, no era una persona agradable. Harry era una buena persona ¿no? El podia enseñarle como ser amable ¡Seria genial! Tomo un nuevo pergamino y justo cuando untaba de tinta la pluma un grito estridente le hizo regar la tinta sobre todos los pergaminos restantes, intentando limpiar solo logro que se esparciera aun mas sobre la costosa alfombra y al final por todo su rostro. Estaba muerto.

Sin pensar tomo el pergamino lleno de garabatos firmando al final con un corto " _Dragón M._ " de letras desprolijas y atándolo torpe con uno de sus pequeños corbatines lo escondió bajo su almohada justo cuando la puerta se abría de golpe.

-¡Draco Lucius Malfoy Black! ¿¡Como es que…

 **1999**

-Al final Padre me dio solo un mes de castigo y cuando me quede solo en mi habitacion le pedí a Caliope que llevara la carta por mi, no podia acercarme a cualquiera de las lechuzas de Lucius.

El mecanógrafo en el juicio escribía todo con lujo de detalles como cada uno de los reporteros en su juicio. Odiaba a su abogado, aunque fue el único que acepto defenderlos luego del fin de la guerra asi que no habia otra opción.

No le gustaba para nada tener que compartir tal información pero no podían perder el juicio. Sorprendentemente Potter habia declarado a favor de su familia pero eso no era suficiente, no dudaron en alegar contra ellos usando su historial de odios con el cara rajada su abogado, criatura vil y despiadada, no dudo en hacerlo tomar veritaserum contar esa tonta historia, frente a todos como prueba de su "no odio" a Potter . No podia mirar al frente , Potter aun seguía por ahí y solo pensar en ver su tonto rostro en es instante tan vergonzoso… odiaba todo.

Luego de mas preguntas y respuestas, por fin se dio fin al juicio. Libres, eran libres de todo cargo. Bueno su madre y el lo eran, Lucius tenia limitado el uso de magia y las salidas del país pero que era eso comparado con cadena perpetua y el beso de dementor, o peor, la pobreza extrema.

Se sintio mejor cuando los grilletes en sus manos y pies fueron quitados, aunque aun los sentia ahí. Cuando todos empezaron a salir espero paciente, al fin y al cabo eran libres y tenían tiempo de sobra.

Luego de que la multitud se dispersara sus padres salieron, irían a organizar la mansión, despues de tantos horrores vividos en ella la venderían, ninguno se creía lo suficientemente valiente para regresar a vivir a ese lugar.

-Dragón M. …asi que eras tu - Si le preguntan negaría totalmente ese pequeño salto asustado que dio al escuchar su voz - No creí que fueras de las personas que envían esa clase de cartas Draco

-¿Qué quieres Potter? Te advierto que ya tuve suficiente por hoy no tengo nada de paciencia - Si las miradas mataran el Gryffindor ya estaría varios metros bajo tierra pero no parecia amedrentarse con esta, al contrario rio un poco. Idiota, solo lograba sacarlo de quicio -¿Qué es tan gracioso cara rajada?

-Nada, nada Malfoy - Harry … Potter aclaro su garganta y luego rasco su nuca, estaba nervioso - Solo queria decirte que … bueno - Iba a hacer un "amable" comentario sobre su elocuencia cuando fue interrumpido de nuevo - … gracias.

Por tu carta claro - Fingía limpiar sus horribles gafas con el borde de su camisa pero o habia visto usar un hechizo sin varita para eso , no que perdiera mucho tiempo mirando a Potter claro- llego, un extraño gato la dejo frente a la puerta de mi alacen… habitacion cuando vivía con mis tíos. -Le queria aclarar que Caliope no podia ser clasificado como un gato extraño pero fue interrumpido de nuevo- La encontré de nuevo años despues, cuando la guerra empezaba y yo … note que era de un mago. Aunque nunca habia visto un Voldemort con cola.

Yo, no se por que solo … no tarde en comprender el significado de la carta y solo -Parecia ser difícil lo que diría, tanto que o queria cortar su concentración con movimiento alguno. - … no pude dejar de pensar en la carta cuando termine con el. Pensé por un instante que si lo golpeaba con mi varita podría hacerlo desaparecer como en los garabatos y yo .. Gracias.

Sus miradas estaban conectadas a través de ese gran silencio incomodo. Empezaba a comprender de a poco el extraño discurso de Potter.

-Caliope Murió un poco antes de que entrarse a Hogwarts - Potter lo miraba perdido intentando encontrar sentido a sus palabras, era un Gryffindor al fin y al cabo- Mi gato, Caliope. - Si fuera posible vio la luz encenderse en el cerebro de Potter, comprendiendo- Despues del tiempo aun seguía limpiando sus patas como si tuvieran tinta despues de todo.

-Aunque no creo que se notara mucho, con ese pelaje tan oscuro …

-Caliope era un gato blanco - Se miraron uno a otro ahora con un ambiente mas calmado y sonrieron divertidos- no me extrañaría que tuviera su propio ejercito de gatos …

-¿Un café? Aun tengo algo de tiempo antes del trabajo …

Cuando salió del ministerio iba escuchando una de las tantas historias desastrosas de Harry, con la sensación de los grilletes ya olvidada y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Pero no porque se divirtiera con Potter… claro que no.

 **Fin.**


End file.
